Copy elements received from a folding former or other folding apparatus are furnished at high speed; it is known to receive these copy elements with a rotating gripper cylinder and to deliver the copy elements in imbricated or shingled form on a delivery mechanism, for example a delivery conveyor belt--see for example the referenced British Pat. No. 747,444. It is also known to use rotating paddle wheels or the like in which the copy elements are received. The paddle wheels have paddles or vanes which receive the furnished copy elements for further handling and delivery. These copy elements, also arriving at high speed, are braked and then placed in imbricated, shingled or overlapping position on delivery belts. These known devices all have the disadvantage that, as the copy elements engage in the respective pockets of the paddle wheels, grippers, or other engagements strips of the rotating cylinders--which, necessarily, must operate at the circumferential speed less than the arrival speed of the copy elements--cause the leading edges of the copy elements to be deformed by compression thereof. Further, it occurs from time to time that the copy elements ricochet at the engagement or abutment elements, grippers or paddle wheels, causing at least partial misfeeds. This disadvantage occurs in rotating elements as well as in arrangements in which belts and the like operating at differential speed and using alignment and braking strips, in accordance with German Pat. No. 27 50 792, are employed.